


La revanche de Malfoy

by Byletha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Domination, Love/Hate, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape - Freeform, Lucius on top, M/M, Masturbation, pleasure and pain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byletha/pseuds/Byletha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius s'est rétabli de son séjour à Azkaban et compte bien rendre une petite visite à Rogue. ;) Ce sera chaud, intense et riche en émotions.</p><p>Bonne lecture!</p>
            </blockquote>





	La revanche de Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://www.hostingpics.net)   
> 

Rogue lassé corrigeait des travaux de fin de session. Malheureusement cette nouvelle génération de Griffondor n’avait rien à se reprocher et ces dernières années avaient été ennuyeuses au travail. Il ne put s’empêcher de repenser à la libération de Lucius. Il n’y avait pas eu autant d’action dans sa vie depuis longtemps. Il avait eut l’impression d’être en mission à nouveau. Ces missions dangereuses et excitantes que Voldemort lui donnait lorsqu'il était encore Mangemort. Il soupira tristement et ses pensées retournèrent à ses copies. Il se leva à la recherche de document qui pourrait peut-être soutirer quelques fautes supplémentaires. Désespéré d’enlever des points, il fouilla rapidement dans sa bibliothèque. Il sentit soudainement une présence prêt de lui. À l’instant ou il retirait sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier, une main lui retenu le poignet et un bras lui captura le torse. Rogue ne pouvait voir son agresseur, mais il était d’une force incroyable. Il baissa les yeux sur son torse et y vit une main gantée de cuir noir. Il releva ensuite les yeux jusqu’à sa propre épaule et vit quelques mèches blondes détonner sur son habit noir.  
   
-Tu es revenu pour te venger? Demanda Rogue nerveux.  
   
\- Une revanche plus qu'une vengeance. Murmura Lucius.

Le sorcier blond frotta son nez pointu contre le cou de Rogue avant d’y déposer un baiser.

 -Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois. Il ne t’a fallut que 8 jours pour te remettre des Détraqueurs. Murmura Rogue d’une voix tremblante.

Lorsque les lèvres de Lucius frôlèrent son cou à nouveau, il en échappa sa baguette.

 -Tu as compté les jours depuis notre dernière rencontre? Je suis flatté. Pourquoi trembles-tu ainsi Severus? Tu n’as tout de même pas peur de moi. Souffla Lucius en regardant la baguette de Rogue au sol.

 -Oui…Dans le sens ou je ne me reconnais plus lorsque je suis en ta présence…

Le sombre Mangemort mis l’index de son gang entre ses dents et donna un cou sec afin de le retirer, il fit de même avec son autre gant. Il déboutonna ensuite la robe de Rogue, glissa l'une de ses mains à l’intérieur et caressa son torse.

 -Dans quel sens exactement? Dans le sens d’être audacieux, passionné, fougueux et avoir soif d’aventure? Tu as déjà été comme ça avant. Dit Lucius en maintenant toujours le torse de Rogue d'une main. De son autre main il s'approcha de la tête de Severus il laissa glisser ses doigts dans sa longue tignasse noir.

 -Lucius...Grogna Rogue mécontent.

 Lucius en amenant ce sujet de conversation amenait Severus sur un terrain glissant. Rogue tenta de se dégager de son étreinte avec une très faible volonté. Malgré la douceur et les bonnes manières que Malfoy pouvait avoir, il savait se montrer fort voir même brutal quand il voulait. Sa magie et sa puissance étaient parfaitement contrôlées depuis longtemps maintenant. Le sorcier blond le retenu et le plaqua d’avantage contre lui et retira sa robe de sorcier en un mouvement éclair avant de le re-capturer de son bras! Lucius n'avait pas l'intention d'éviter ce sujet de conversation et ce même si Rogue n'aimait pas. 

-Tu en as pas marre de te voiler la face Rogue! Crois-tu être fait pour corriger des copies, encourager ta pitoyable équipe de Quidditch et enlever des points à des jeunes imbéciles qui se bécotes dans les couloirs! Dit le jeune sorcier qui avait toujours la main dans la chevelure sombre de Severus.

 -LUCIUS! S’exclama Rogue avec colère.

Malfoy lui agrippa les cheveux et le tira vers lui.

 -Boucle-là Rogue! Je n’essaie pas de te convaincre de quoi que ce soit, tu es bien capable de le faire tout seul. Après tout tu t’es bien convaincu que cette minable existence te plaisait! S’exclama Lucius avant de plaquer Rogue sur son bureau. 

Les yeux verts et perçants du Mangemort semblaient possédés d’une sorte de démence.

 Le visage contre son bureau, Rogue tenta de trouver quelque chose avec quoi se défendre, mais ses bras furent vite immobilisés à l’aide d’un sort jeté par son amant et adversaire. Lucius plaqua son bassin contre les fesses de Rogue et se pencha à son oreille.

 -De quoi as-tu le plus peur Severus…que je te baise ou que je t’expose la réalité?

 -CE N’EST PAS LA RÉALITÉ! Cria-t-il.

Lucius jeta ensuite un sortilège qui immunisa les murs contre tout bruit.

 -Boucle-là j’ai dit! Si non je devrai te coudre la bouche et tu risques de le regretter, car crier fait toujours beaucoup de bien lorsqu’on souffre...ou lorsqu'on jouit.

-Je te hais…Murmura Severus en fermant les yeux.

-Et bien pour quelqu’un qui me hais...je te trouve plutôt tendu. Murmura Lucius en caressant l’entre jambe de Rogue. 

Severus tremblota au contact des doigts de Lucius contre sa fourche encore vêtue. Oui cette situation de danger et cette pseudo attaque l'avait excité. Lucius l'excitait, il l'avait toujours excité. Depuis ses quatorze ans qu'il percevait ce grand sorcier bourgeois autrement que comme un ami.

 Lucius déboutonna le pantalon de Rogue et fit glisser lentement sa main sous ses sous-vêtements. Il caressa doucement la verge de Severus avant de presser durement ses bourses dans sa main. Rogue ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Lucius observa ensuite le dos de Rogue. Les marques qu'avait laissé ses ongles lors de leur dernier ébat y figuraient encore.

 -Qu’est-ce que Minerva à bien pu penser de ça hum? Demanda Lucius en caressant les griffures de sa langue.

-La ferme! S'exclama Rogue en soupirant d'aise. 

Le contact chaud et humide de la langue de Lucius contre son dos le rendit fou de désir. 

-En 8 jours vous ne vous êtes pas touché c'est bien ça?

Lucius était réputé pour être sadique. La torture physique était son dada...mais Rogue vit aussi qu'il maîtrisait fort bien la torture psychologique. Lui rappeler qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un alors qu'il était excité par une toute autre personne était vraiment cruel. À son excitation se mêlait une colère noire.

-À cause de toi et de ton maître nous nous éloignons de plus en plus elle et moi! Vos tueries lui donne trop de travail! Si nous pouvions être débarrassé de vous! S'exclama Rogue d'une voix plus ou moins convaincante.

 -Quelle excuse bidon! S’exclama Lucius avant de baisser le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de Rogue.

Severus impuissant tenta aussi bien que mal de bouger ses bras, mais en vain.

-Très bien Rogue! Je te demanderai juste une chose. Dit Lucius en commençant à masturber Rogue lentement.

-Quoi…hum...Souffla Rogue qui perdait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions.

-Demande-moi de partir, va-y! Demande-le moi et je pars! Je pourrais même te faire le serment inviolable que tu ne me reverrais plus jamais de ta vie!

Le sorcier blond le caressa fougueusement puis lentement et continua ainsi un bon moment. La respiration de Rogue devint saccadée, mais un autre son se faisait entendre, un gémissement non relié à l’excitation. Il sanglotait. 

-Tu veux te débarrassez de moi? Tu n’as qu’à me dire de partir, je peux même faire le serment tout de suite si c’est ce que tu veux! S'exclama Lucius impitoyable.

-Arrête! Je t’en supplie…arrête Lucius…sanglota Rogue en appuyant son front contre son bureau afin de se cacher le visage comme il pouvait. 

Lucius malgré les sanglots de Rogue n’avait rien perdu de sa froideur. Rogue refoulait beaucoup de choses et Lucius le poussait à se dévoiler. Severus était si excité et il avait tellement besoin de ressentir son sombre amant contre lui, de le ressentir en lui qu'il n'aurait pas le choix tôt ou tard de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il n'aurait pas le choix de parler à coeur ouvert.

-Dit-le Rogue…Dit-moi que tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir et je te promet que jusqu’à ma mort, tu ne me verras plus. Dit-le…Dit Lucius en le masturbant toujours. 

-JE NE PEUX PAS! S’exclama Rogue fou de rage, de tristesse et d’excitation.

-Pourquoi. 

-…Parce que je ne veux pas...je...je ne veux pas que tu partes. 

Il y eut un long silence. Rogue entendit tomber au sol ce qui était le foulard orné de serpent en argent que Lucius portait toujours. Lucius laissa tomber lentement sa robe au sol. Rogue entendit ensuite le bruit des bagues de Lucius frotter contre les boutons de métal de sa fermeture éclair.

-Ça toujours été ça le problème Rogue, tout le monde a toujours été trop doux et tolérant envers toi, alors que ce n’est pas comme ça que tu as envie d’être traité. Murmura Lucius en caressant le dos de Rogue de sa langue.

Rogue n'avait jamais été aussi déstabilisé et excité de sa vie. Son érection était plus vive que jamais. Personne en effet n'avait jamais osé le brusquer. Celui qui intimidait les gens par sa sombre présence c'était lui. Severus découvrait une autre facette de sa personnalité qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il appréciait la soumission. Jusqu'ici il avait toujours été témoin de Lucius pratiquant sa cruauté sur les autres, la subir était une toute autre histoire. La colère et le désir se mélangeait à son tourment. 

-Tu es cinglé…Chuchota Rogue en fermant les yeux.

Lucius repassa ses ongles par-dessus les anciennes blessures de Rogue en pesant profondément. Certaines d’entre elles s’ouvrirent, Severus gémis et eut un violent frisson lorsqu’il sentit le gland de Malfoy lui frôler les fesses puis y entrer sans toutefois le pénétrer. Severus sentit sur tout son corps des sueurs froides. 

-Lucius! Ça suffit, prends-moi maintenant! Tu ne t'es pas assez amusé à me torturer?  


Rogue n'en pouvait plus! Il avait envie de sentir cette domination jusqu'au bout! Lucius se pencha à nouveau vers son oreille en se pressant contre lui.

 -Rogue n’oublie pas, c’est à moi de décider quand et comment je dois le faire.

 Severus n’apprécia pas son sens de la réparti et grogna en tentant de retenir cette souffrance de sentir qu’un peu de son sexe qui se frottait sournoisement entre ses jambes frôlant dangereusement son entrée. Rogue ne pouvait plus contrôler les spasmes de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps. Il poussait des cris peu audibles chaque fois que le sexe de Lucius semblait se rapprocher de son orifice. Puis un cris plus fort s’échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'enfin Malfoy se donna un élan pour le pénétrer pour de bon. Rogue retenu sa respiration. Son sexe était si grand et il s’y prenait si lentement. La douleur en était presque insupportable, pourtant Rogue voyait son sexe plus humide que jamais. Lucius une fois en lui cessa de bouger. La folie allait l’emporter sur la douleur si Lucius ne se mettait pas à se mouvoir en lui.

Lucius n'en avait pas terminé avec la torture. Il trouva un moyen de lui faire oublier cette douleur en lui en infligeant une autre. Il se mit à le masturber en utilisant ses ongles de temps à autre. Rogue se mit à gémir de douleur et de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait vécu un contact aussi intense. Tous ses sens semblaient décuplés. La douleur mêlée au plaisir le rendait complètement dingue. Severus se lécha les lèvres et gémit de nouveau. 

-Lucius...Murmura Rogue.

-Dit-moi ce que tu veux. Dit Lucius d'un ton noir.

Rogue embarrassé murmura d'une voix basse. 

-Je...hum...je veux te sentir bouger en moi. Et je veux sentir ta main et tes ongles contre mon sexe. Je t'en pris Lucius, continu.

Malfoy l’avait bien prévenu…il allait souffrir et jouir. Le sorcier aux cheveux ébènes avait des sueurs froides et chaudes. Il était en train de perdre la tête lorsque finalement Lucius commença ses délicieux mouvements de va et vient. Rogue relâcha bientôt son corps et son souffle. Tandis que Lucius le pénétrait, il frôla le contour du gland de Rogue avec l'ongle de son pouce et s’attarda sur l’ouverture. Rogue cria tout en gouttant aux pénétrations qui se faisaient de plus en plus forte. Pouvoir se laisser aller de la sorte était agréable. Rogue savait fort bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller et se montrer si soumis dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu pourrais m’expliquer ça? Demanda Lucius avant de le pénétrer brutalement. 

 -hum...quoi...hum. Murmura Rogue qui savourait chacun de ses va et vient brutaux.

 -Pourquoi tu es comme tu es quand je suis avec toi…ou même en toi? Murmura le sorcier blond. Lucius cessa alors de le pénétrer et resta en lui, immobile. Severus ouvrit alors les yeux.

 -Hum...Lucius…je t’en supplie ne t’arrête pas comme ça...Lucius. Implora Rogue en serrant les dents.

-Pourrais-tu me le dire, pourquoi as-tu cette assurance et cette envie de dominer la terre quand je suis là? Pourquoi es-tu prêt à faire les pires folies? Demanda Lucius plus excité que jamais de déstabiliser Rogue et de l’entendre supplier.

Les gémissements et les supplications de Rogue excitèrent Lucius à un tel point qu'il ne plus rester immobile plus longtemps, il continua de le pénétrer. Rogue referma les yeux et finit par répondre…

 -J’en sais rien…hum...je ressens le besoin de t’impressionner, de te donner ce dont tu as envie.

 -Et tu aimes ça quand tu y arrives n’est-ce pas?

 -Hum…Murmura Rogue qui se sentait défaillir.

Voyant que Rogue n'avait pas l'intention de répondre. Lucius resserra ses ongles contre son gland. Rogue finit par craquer.

-OUI! Oui j’aime ça, oui je me sens moi-même quand je suis avec toi ET OUI JE REGRETTE D'AVOIR CHANGÉ DE CAMP BIEN SOUVENT! C’EST CE QUE TU VOULAIS ENTENDRE?…

Lucius l'observa et sourit.

-Oui…merci. Dit-il en continuant ses élans de façon plus déchaînée sans s’arrêter.

Sa prostate sans cesse stimulée, Rogue commençait à voir double, trop d’émotion, trop de plaisir, trop de douleur l’envahissait en même temps. C'était si bon et pourtant, une peur lui vint au ventre.

-Lucius!!! Je vais mourir!! Arrête!!

Lucius s'arrêta aussitôt et se retira. Malgré sa domination, le but était de lui procurer du plaisir. Lucius ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit sans sentir qu'il le désirait. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue n'en pouvait plus. Le sexe de son amant lui manquait déjà. Il se mentait à lui-même en prétendant ne pas avoir envie de lui. Il tentait de se convaincre que ce qui se passait n'était pas bien, mais c'est ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout. 

-Non! Ne t'arrête pas! Lucius! Prends-moi! S'exclama-t-il.  


Malfoy secoua la tête en riant et le pénétra de nouveau. Le sortilège d'immobilus se dissipa légèrement et Severus grafigna son bureau de ses ongles avec rage t'en la passion était forte. C'était si intense et si bon! Rogue sentit son sexe se gonfler. Lucius sentit qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Il resserra alors sa main sur le sexe de Severus afin de retenir son orgasme. Rogue le supplia de le laisser jouir, mais la torture de Lucius n'était pas encore terminée. Il continua ses va et vient toujours en tenant bien serré le long membre de Rogue entre sa main. Lucius accéléra ses mouvements et Rogue pouvait entendre son amant pousser des gémissements exquis qui le mis en émoi. Lucius gémis plusieurs autres fois et jouit en lui tout en relâchant le sexe de Severus qui pu alors jouir et crier son plaisir. La bouche entre-ouverte Lucius respira rapidement en tentant de retrouver son souffle. Il défit son charme d’Immobilus et Rogue se laissa tomber par terre et se replia sur lui-même en tremblotant. Après avoir ressentit le meilleur orgasme de sa vie, Lucius changea d'expression du tout au tout. Ce moment de pur bonheur lui fit soudainement réaliser à quel point Rogue lui avait manqué. À quel point un vide régnait dans l'organisation depuis qu'il avait quitté la cause. Une colère l'envahit. Il reboutonna sa fermeture éclair, pris son foulard, sa robe et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie…Rogue releva la tête rapidement vers le Mangemort, insulté de le voir partir de la sorte. 

 -ATTEND!!!! T’EN VA PAS COMME ÇA!!!! Hurla Rogue qui ne tenta même pas de se relever.  
  Lucius se retourna rapidement et le regarda. Rogue observa les grands yeux verts de son amant qu'il connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas voir que quelque chose clochait.

 -De quoi t’es-tu vengé, car c’était une vengeance pas une revanche! Au début peut-être pas, mais ça l’est vite devenu! Tu es furieux et tu veux fuir! Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait? Je veux savoir. Demanda Rogue la gorge sèche. 

 Severus se mis ensuite sur le dos en haletant de plus bel. Tous ses sens étaient encore émoustillés. Lucius voulait partir rapidement...car une nouvelle émotion l'envahissait...Rogue avait raison, derrière sa domination se cachait une colère enfouit. Une émotion qu'il ne voulait pas démontrer à Rogue, mais il ne pouvait pas le quitter sans lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

 -Tu n’étais pas comme ça Severus avant de nous quitter. Il y avait une telle vitalité en toi lorsque tu étais un Mangemort. Le Rogue qui m’a délivré d’Azkaban et qui m’a pris comme une bête devant la cheminée de sa chambre… il n'existe qu’une ombre de lui en toi…je me suis vengé parce que tu l’as tué!

Rogue sentit une fureur l'envahir. Il explosa et lui avoua finalement ce que lui aussi avait sur le coeur depuis longtemps. La véritable raison pour laquelle il avait changé de camp fut dévoilée. 

 -CE N’EST PAS MOI QUI L’AI TUÉ!!! CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI AI ÉPOUSÉ UNE FEMME ET L'AI MISE ENCEINTE!!! C'EST TOI QUI L'A TUÉ! Hurla-t-il.  


Lucius crispa ses lèvres avant de détourner son regard de Rogue et partis en claquant la porte. Laissant Severus au sol les yeux vitreux.

-Si tu crois t'en sortir comme ça. On en a pas encore terminé toi et moi Lucius. Se murmura Rogue à lui-même en fermant les yeux.


End file.
